Ice Breaking
by Ren Natsume
Summary: ONE SHOT! 'Ngh.. dingin,' batin Izaya saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin melewati tubuhnya, membentuk garis lurus dari leher sampai perutnya. Dedicated for Izaya and OnoD birthday. Warning: PWP, OOC, Yaoi, geje. Don't like leave it!


DURARARA!

Story by: Ren Natsume

Disclaimer: Ryohgo Narita

Warning: PWP, OOC, Yaoi, geje, beberapa kata yang ambigu. Don't like leave it!

Pair: Shizaya, Izuo

Summary: 'Ngh.. dingin,' batin Izaya saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin melewati tubuhnya, membentuk garis lurus dari leher sampai perutnya. Dedicated for Izaya and OnoD birthday.

Ice Breaking

'Ngh.. dingin,' batin Izaya saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin melewati tubuhnya, membentuk garis lurus dari leher sampai perutnya. Dan kemudian sensasi dingin itu digantikan dengan sesuatu yang hangat … dan menggoda.

"Ngh.." tanpa sadar Izaya mengerang pelan.

"Sudah bangun, _flea_?" sebuah suara terdengar, suara yang SANGAT dikenal Izaya.

"Shi-shizu-chan?" Izaya berusaha bicara untuk mengacuhkan sensasi dingin lain yang sekarang menyerang dadanya.

"Hnn.."

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Izaya sedikit kebingungan, Kepalanya pening sekali. Berat rasanya untuk membuka mata crimsonnya. Hanya samar-samar bayangan seseorang dilihatnya sedang berada di hadapannya.. lebih tepatnya di atasnya.

-flashback-

~Shizuo's POV~

Dan akhirnya aku berhasil memojokkan 'lalat sialan' itu. Kucengkram krah kaosnya, "Kau tak bisa kabur lagi_, flea_!"

'Lalat sialan' itu memberikan seringaian yang menyebalkan. Kukepalkan tangan kananku, kuhempaskan ke pipinya.

Bukk..

Tes.. tes.. tes..

Tetes darah keluar dari sela-sela seringaian liciknya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan? Kau tak bisa lihat keadaanmu sekarang, huh?" ganti aku yang menyeringai.

"Kau agresif sekali, Shizu-chan! Sebegitu besarkah kau menginginkanku?" balasnya, dan seringaiannya makin lama makin menyebalkan.

"Tch! Terserah apa katamu! Aku akan membunuhmu hari ini," aku berkata pada informan aneh itu sambil mengeluarkan saputangan yang sudah kububuhi sesuatu. Menempelkannya tepat pada mulut dan hidungnya.

Lama kelamaan seringaian itu sirna, mata Izaya pelan-pelan tertutup. Dan dengan mudah, akupun membawa 'lalat sialan' itu ke tempat tinggalku. Begitu sampai, aku mengikatnya di atas tempat tidur, dengan terlebih dahulu melucuti pakaiannya.

"Hmmphh..ini adalah hukumanmu, _flea_!" gumamku sambil melihat ketidakberdayaannya.

~End of Shizuo's POV~

Tangan Shizuo mengambil lagi es balok kecil-kecil yang telah dipotongnya dari dalam baskom di atas laci samping ranjangnya. Mula-mula dia menekan es itu ke paha Izaya.

"Aaahh.." badan Izaya bereaksi, bergetar mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Tapi, dia tidak bisa berontak karena kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat di sisi ranjang. Bahkan matanya susah sekali untuk dibuka.

"Hen-hentikan, Shizu- ahh.." erang Izaya begitu Shizuo memasukkan es ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau cerewet sekali, _flea_!"

Lelehan es menetes dari mulut Izaya dan membasahi seprai. Shizuo hanya memberikan seringaiannya. Melihat Izaya yang protes, membuat Shizuo semakin ingin 'memberikan pelajaran lebih' padanya.

Shizuo menundukkan kepalanya, memegang pipi Izaya agar kepalanya tetap pada posisinya. Terlihat sisa es dari mulut Izaya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Shizuo membuka mulutnya, menjulurkan lidahnya dan masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Izaya.

"Hmmpphh,"

Decakan keluar dari sisi-sisi bibir mereka yang bertautan. Shizuo merasakan dinginnya lelehan es pada lidahnya. Izaya, hanya pasrah, napasnya semakin memburu. Wajahnya memerah. Lelehan espun menetes, bercampur dengan saliva mereka.

Ciuman panjang itu terlepas, tautan saliva nampak dari bibir keduanya.

"Hah.. haaah.." Izaya tampak berusaha mengumpulkan napasnya. Sementara Shizuo kembali sibuk dengan baskom esnya, mengambil beberapa balok es lagi dan menaruhnya ke tubuh Izaya.

"Ngghh.. Shizu-chan.. dingin," ujar Izaya di sela-sela nafasnya, dan tiba-tiba tangan Shizuo yang dingin meraih kejantanan Izaya, dan memegangnya dengan lembut.

"Ngghhh.. aaahh,"

Dengan pelan Shizuopun mulai memijat kejantanan Izaya dan lidahnya memainkan tonjolan pink yang ada di dada Izaya. Gigit, hisap dan cium dilakukan Shizuo dengan intens menggunakan mulutnya. Hal ini membuat Izaya semakin tak terkendali dan liar meskipun dia masih tidak bisa melepaskan dirinya dari ikatan yang menahannya untuk bergerak lebih.

"Nnhh.. aaah.. Shizu.. please,"

"Hmm?" gumam Shizuo.

"Le-lebih cepat.. ahh,"

Shizuo menyeringai kejam, melihat Izaya yang memelas seperti itu.

"Aku akan menuruti keinginanmu, tapi setelah itu kau harus patuh dengan apa yang aku inginkan," sambung Shizuo.

Izaya hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, keringat mulai muncul di dahinya. Shizuo, setelah menerima sinyal 'deal' langsung menambah intensnya menghisap puting Izaya. Izaya mengerang keras, tapi hal itu tidak dihiraukan Shizuo.

Tangannya yang sedang 'bekerja' di kejantanan Izaya, mulai meningkatkan kecepatannya. Gerakan naik turun tangannya, membuat kejantanan itu semakin lama semakin keras dan tegak.

"Aahh..aahh…" dan Izaya pun bergerak semakin liar di bawah Shizuo, meskipun dia tetap tidak bisa melepaskan ikatan yang ada di kedua tangan dan kakinya.

"Shi-shizu..a-aku mau..nnhh," desahnya di sela-sela kegiatan Shizuo.

"Mau apa, _flea_?" Shizuo menyeringai dan menghentikan kegiatannya.

Izaya merasa agak kecewa, karena Shizuo tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakan tangannya, air matanya mengalir tanpa sebab, matanya menjadi semakin sayu. Menatap mata Shizuo seolah bekata, "Aku mohon."

Shizuo, yang akhirnya 'termakan' oleh pandangan Izaya yang begitu sensual. Tanpa, ba-bi-bu menempatkan mulutnya pada ujung kejantanan Izaya.

Izaya menerima perlakuan ini sontak membuatnya mendesah lebih keras. Desahannya sesuai dengan gerakan mulut dan lidah Shizuo yang sedang 'bekerja'. Naik, turun, jilat ujung dan menghisapnya.

"Ahhh, Shi-Shizu, a-ku sudah ngga- hah kuat lagi," kata-kata dari Izaya, sebelum cairan putih itu keluar dari kejantanannya. Banyak sekali.

Hampir saja membuat Shizuo tersedak saking banyaknya cairan yang keluar. Shizuo melap cairan yang mengalir melalui sela-sela bibirnya itu dengan tangannya.

"Banyak sekali, padahal aku belum mulai apa-apa," ejek Shizuo.

"Tch" Izaya hanya menjawab dengan memalingkan wajahnya dari Shizuo yang menyeringai di depannya.

"Lepaskan aku!" lanjut Izaya tanpa melihat wajah Shizuo.

"Eh? Kenapa? Kau terlihat begitu menginginkan lebih. Lagipula," ujar Shizuo sambil mengambil lagi batang es dari dalam baskom, "Permainan baru saja dimulai," dan memasukkan batang es itu secara tiba-tiba ke bagian belakang Izaya.

"Akh.." jerit Izaya saat merasakan ada barang asing dan dingin memasukinya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Hen-hentikan! Ahh" Izaya berusaha berontak dengan menggerakkan tubuhnya kesana kemari, namun hal itu malah membuat Shizuo memasukkan batang es itu lebih dalam ke Izaya.

"Hm? Sudah pasti kan? Berterimakasihlah padaku karena aku mau repot-repot menyiapkanmu."

"A-apa maksud..aahhh," rintih Izaya saat es itu menghantam prostatnya.

"Hee, di sini ya," seringai Shizuo melebar begitu mengetahui _spot_ Izaya dan berulang kali memasukkan dan mengeluarkan batangan es itu ke dalam Izaya sampai es itu hampir habis.

"Nnghh.." Izaya sekuat tenaga berusaha untuk menahan suara rintihan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Hanya dengan melihat wajah merah dan berkeringat –yang sangat menggoda- Izaya, Shizuo lama-kelamaan tidak dapat menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi. Meskipun dia memegang es –yang tentu saja dingin- tapi hawa tubuhnya begitu panas dan dia pun beranjak dari atas Izaya.

Merasakan bahwa tubuh di atasnya sudah berpindah, Izaya membuka matanya –yang entah sejak kapan tertutup- hanya untuk melihat bahwa pemuda berambut pirang itu sedang melucuti satu per satu apapun yang dikenakannya. Dan wajah Izaya pun bertambah memerah.

Menyadari bahwa ada yang memandanginya, Shizuo menoleh dan mendapati wajah mangsanya sudah semerah tomat. "Jangan bilang bahwa hanya dengan melihatku, kau jadi lebih menginginkanku, huh?"

"Ten-tentu saja ti-... ack!" rintih Izaya saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang lebih besar dan lebih hangat memasukinya. Dan dengan gerakan yang kasar, keluar-masuk menghantam bagian dalam tubuhnya. Sakit, namun di saat yang sama juga menjalar hasrat untuk meminta lebih.

Orang boleh saja bilang Izaya itu seorang masochist yang tidak bosan-bosannya membuat gara-gara dengan Shizuo –orang paling kuat se-Ikebukuro- yang tentu saja berakhir dengan tercerabutnya pembatas jalan, tiang dari tempatnya atau melayangnya vending machine dan acara kejar-kejaran yang entah kapan akan berakhir.

Tapi, kali ini berbeda. Merasakan sensasi yang baru pertama kali ini dia rasakan. Ada rasa sakit yang bercampur dengan kenikmatan yang berkali-kali menghantam tubuhnya tanpa perlawanan.

"Shi-shizu..lebih...aahh" dengan susah payah ia berkata. Peluh telah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya yang terekspos dengan jelas.

"Nah, kau menikmatinya, kan?" balas sinis dari pemuda blonde yang tanpa ampun mendorong dirinya jauh lebih dalam dan intens ke pemuda bermata crimson yang ada di bawahnya.

Desahan demi desahan terlontar dari bibir Izaya, sampai keringat mengucur deras membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Sakit tapi dia menginginkannya lebih dan lebih. Seperti kecanduan.

Dengan gerakan tangan terampilnya Shizuo menempatkan Izaya duduk di pangkuannya, Izaya dengan refleks mengalungkan tangannya di leher Shizuo.

"Hhh..." Shizuo terus menerus melesakkan kejantanannya lebih dalam, dan hampir setiap hentakannya dia berhasil mengenai _spot_ Izaya. Membuat Izaya semakin bergerak liar.

"Shi-Shizu... ahhh... a-aaku mau keluar," katanya di tengah-tengah desahannya yang seksi.

Mendengar itu, Shizuo membisikkan kata-kata di telinga Izaya. Suaranya sangat-sangat berat, tanda bahwa dia sendiri sudah hampir mengalami puncaknya.

"Tahan sedikit, _flea_! Aku juga mau keluar," setelah berkata seperti itu, Shizuo mengunci bibir Izaya dengan bibirnya. Mencri pasokan oksigennya kembali.

Gerakan Shizuo semakin cepat dan keras, begitupula Izaya yang gerakannya berlawanan dengan Shizuo.

"Ngghhh..." Izaya melepaskan ciumannya. "Aku kel- ahhhhh.. Shizu-chan!" bersamaan dengan desahan terakhirnya, keluarlah cairan putih yang menciprati perutnya dan Shizuo.

"Gaahhhh, Izaya!" disusul kemdian oleh keluarnya cairan sperma Shizuo di dalam rektum Izaya.

"Ahhh.." Izaya merasakan cairan hangat Shizuo memenuhi rongganya.

Setelah itu mereka berdua jatuh tertidur dengan posisi Izaya di bawah Shizuo. Shizuo menatap mata Izaya kembali dan kembali mengecup bibirnya.

"Aku masih punya beberapa es lagi, apa kau mau lanjut, _flea_?" tantang Shizuo.

Izayapun membelasnya dengan seringai, "Biarkan aku istirahat dulu, Shizu-chan!"

Bibir mereka berduapun kembali bertautan entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

==== Shizaya ====

Horaaaa! Akhirnya selesai juga ini fic. Projectnya udah mulai 2 bulan lalu sih, tapi gegara banyak tugas dan beberapa hal yang tidak memungkinkan untuk menulis fic jadinya yaahh bisa publish sekarang.

Fic ini didedikasikan untuk Izaya-kun yang ultahnya hari ini, gak hanya Izaya yang ultah tapi juga Daisuke Ono (seiyuu favoritnya Ren) yang kebetulan juga seiyuunya Shizu-chan. Ohohoho... ngebayangin Shizaya kita berdua jadi bayangin seiyuunya.

Yosh! Minna, mind to review?


End file.
